


Consume (or, how to eat too much cheesecake as a twisted coping mechanism)

by Purseplayer



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purseplayer/pseuds/Purseplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine do something... different, in memory of Finn.  Fill for Klaine Advent Prompt 3: Consume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume (or, how to eat too much cheesecake as a twisted coping mechanism)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for discussion of Finn's death.

Kurt still can’t believe he’s doing this.  He’s done some crazy things in his life and particularly over the past few months, but this about takes the cake.  Literally.

On the surface the appeal is cheesecake.  Eating lots of cheesecake, and yeah, also that prize of free cheesecake for a year from only the most phenomenal bakery in all of Manhattan.  But Kurt knows what this is really about.  It’s about Finn.

It’s Christmas time and yeah, maybe they’d only actually spent two of their Christmases together _together_ , but somehow this year Finn is all Kurt can think about.  How he had to make an extra pie every holiday after his dad got married again because Finn would undoubtedly consume the entire thing himself.  How Finn had that horrible, disgusting, endearing habit of stuffing his mouth so full it was nearly over-flowing and of course, trying to carry on a conversation at the same time.

This is something Finn would do.

Gentle fingers trace his wrist and Kurt looks up suddenly, offering a weak but genuine smile to the beautiful man sitting next to him.  “You okay?” Blaine asks.  “I lost you there for a minute.”

“Yeah.  Just ruminating on how my pants won’t fit for a month after we do this.”

Blaine gives him a look that assures Kurt he’s not buying his bullshit, threading their fingers together and squeezing, just as the announcer taps the microphone to tell everyone the competition is beginning.

Kurt stares at the 18-slice variety cheesecake before him with equal parts hunger and nausea as the he listens to the drone of the countdown.  “… three… two… one… Go!”

And so the feeding frenzy begins.

*******

“Ugh.  I don’t want to see a cheesecake ever again for the rest of my life!”

Blaine shoots him a dirty look from where he’s stretched out on the other end of the bed, hands on his distended tummy in a mirror of Kurt himself.  “You’d better.  I won it for us, after all.  I even talked the manager into throwing in a free one for our wedding!”

“I still can’t believe you won,” Kurt exclaims.  “You were the tiniest man there!”

“There were a couple women,” Blaine says, mock-offended.  “And I hope you know I expect a proper congratulations.  Just as soon as I can move.”

Kurt groans.  “As if _I_ can move.”

Blaine slowly turns to his side, propping his head up on his elbow to consider his fiancé.  “You’re still totally hot when you’re fat, by the way.”

Kurt snorts.  “Thanks.  I really needed that.”

Blaine nods seriously.  “I thought so.  Soulmate intuition.”

They fall into silence for a moment, and then Kurt forces his body to roll until he’s facing Blaine too.  He reaches out between their bodies and Blaine is there, as always, to take his hand.

“I’m really grateful, you know,” Kurt says in a hush.  “That you did that with me.”

“Of course.  I could never let you get fat alone!”

Kurt laughs, but it falls away quickly.  His eyes find Blaine’s, a soft golden-brown that never fail to dissect him with so much grace and understanding.  “It’s still hard, you know.  Sometimes it feels like missing him is all I can feel.  But it’s better when you’re here.  You make it feel… safer, somehow.”

Blaine smiles at him.  “I’m glad,” he says.  “I wish I could do more.”

Kurt shakes his head fervently, then abruptly stops because right now, that fucking hurts.  “You do do more.  You stuff yourself with cheesecake.”

“I do,” Blaine agrees with a nod.  “Rather well, or so the evidence suggests.”

“And you love me.  And I love you.”

Blaine shuffles over until their bellies press together, his arm wrapping snug and _safe_ around Kurt, and gently kisses his nose.  Together, they drift off to sleep.


End file.
